


Getaway

by xDemonPonx



Category: SuG (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Camping, Facials, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tour, Chiyu takes his boyfriend camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for sucky title

"Thank you for coming out tonight" Takeru's voice boomed to Fukuoka "Please continue to support us! Please take care on the train home."

Masato played out one final chord as the club erupted in screams.

 

"What a great end to our tour!" Masato grinned, as he entered the hotel room himself and Chiyu were sharing. Of course the two were acutely aware of who knew about their relationship, but their band mates had figured out they were in love before they had. Chiyu smiled, thinking of the "dates" Shinpei arranged then Takeru's not-so subtle "Just fuck already!"

"And I have a surprise for you tomorrow, to celebrate the end of the tour and Golden Week. I already spoke to the other guys and all the staff and they'll handle check-out and everything. We need to get up early, we have an early Shinkansen back to Tokyo, then I have a surprise for you."

"You're the best!" smiled Masato "I have a surprise for you too" he giggled mischievously.

That night was one of the most amazing Chiyu had had in years.

 

"Come on, wake up" Chiyu prodded a sleepy Masato, who made a grumpy noise and rolled over. "Come on" he said again "You'll love this!"

Masato groaned again but Chiyu seemed so genuinely excited that he dragged himself up.

On the Shinkansen, Masato asked "Do the other guys know what's happening?"

"Yuji and Pei do" replied Chiyu "We didn't tell Takeru because we knew he'd spill the beans."

Masato laughed and subtly held Chiyu's hand.

 

"So, what's the surprise?" Masato asked as they entered the apartment.

"We're going on a private trip" beamed Chiyu "I packed a bag for you already, it's in the car with everything else we'll need."

Masato hugged him.

"I love the guys of course, but sometimes, it feels we don't get enough "us time" so I thought we'd just take a time-out" Chiyu grinned.

"It's perfect!" Masato beamed "Can we leave now?"

"Hold on, we need food" Chiyu chuckled "You're such a kid sometimes Masato."

 

The two had been on the road for a few hours, Chiyu dodging Masato's "So where are we going?" questions.

Finally, he pulled off and Masato saw the sign for a campground. "We're going camping?" He beamed as Chiyu nodded happily seeing the delight on his lover's face.

Chiyu drove through the campground which, despite the holiday season seemed empty. Finally, he came to a pitch near a lake and stopped the car. Getting out and unloading the car, the two erected the tent. Once done, Chiyu fetched a sleeping bag to place inside. Masato looked at it and giggled.

"It's supposed to sleep two" shrugged Chiyu with a grin.

"Good job we like to snuggle then" laughed Masato.

He had a sandy-coloured teddy Chiyu had given him for Christmas which he took everywhere. Now, he propped it up against his bag. Chiyu also had a black teddy which Masato had bought him which he now propped beside the other.

"Come on!" Said Chiyu "It's still the middle of the afternoon and I want to check the lake out!"

"Okay" smiled Masato.

The sun beat down as they made their way to the lake. Not a cloud marked the perfect blue sky. Chiyu took Masato's hand as they dallied through the heat. He sighed in bliss, this romantic getaway was just what he needed after a tour and he loved his boyfriend all the more for thinking of it.

When they reached the lake, the sun sparkled off the azure surface. It looked so inviting. The men didn't have swimming suits but they had been lovers long enough, and no one else was around, they felt no shame in stripping off and entering the water completely naked.

The second Masato stepped in the water, a calm washed over him. The cool water was a perfect contrast to the hot sun, lapping lazily at his feet. He stepped further in, until the water reached his waist. Looking around, he realized Chiyu was nowhere to be seen. He felt confusion overtake him, until he felt a pair of strong arms grab his hips and pull him under. Squealing and flailing, he chased Chiyu as soon as his footing was regained.

 

Eventually, when exhausted from playing, the two flopped down onto the grass (much more preferable than sand) and lay together, still naked. The lovers turned to face each other. 

"Thank you so much for this" smiled Masato.

"Anything for you" replied Chiyu, smiling back "The nature of our lives gets so crazy sometimes that we don't just take a step back and appreciate being together."

Masato leaned in and pressed his lips to Chiyu's in a soft and tender kiss. 

 

It was obvious things weren't going to remain soft for long as their cocks brushed and Masato gasped. The shift in atmosphere wasn't as strange as one might think, as natural to the two as breathing. As Masato gasped, Chiyu's tongue darted into his open mouth and he caressed it with his own.

Chiyu moaned and rolled over onto his back, pulling Masato to straddle him, and he churned his hips upwards.

"Chiyu!" Masato pulled away, panting, suddenly realising where they were "What if anyone comes?"

"Like who?" Chiyu asked "You saw the way up here, the place is deserted. Besides" he purred "Do you really want to stop?" To punctuate his words, he reached up and his fingers found a nipple.

Masato could only moan in response, grinding his own hips downwards. His fingers tangled in Chiyu's hair as he crashed their lips together again, both men moaning in the back of their throats as Masato's hand snaked between them to play with Chiyu's own nipple, and Chiyu raked his nails up Masato's sides.

Masato tore his lips away to take an earring in his teeth and gently tugging . Chiyu tangled his hands in Masato's black locks and pulled. Both men let out low groans.

"Please Chiyu" Masato panted.

"Please what?" Purred Chiyu.

He loved this. Loved when Masato lost control and his pure "princess" image gave way to primal instinct.

"Please let me suck you" Msato begged. He so loved doing that, loved the feeling of Chiyu's hard flesh gliding over his soft tongue.

"Alright" smirked Chiyu "But only if I can suck you too"

Masato nodded and shifted so his lips were hovering over Chiyu's cock while his legs straddled the other man's head so that his own dick was poised over Chiyu's mouth.

Opening wide, Masato engulfed Chiyu into the softness of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Chiyu didn't take Masato right away. Instead, he gently licked the head. Masato twitched his hips but Chiyu still didn't take him, he moved to lick his balls.

Masato wished he could beg, but he REALLY didn't feel like stopping what he was doing, Chiyu's cock felt so lovely in his mouth. Instead, he settled for a loud (albeit muffled) moan.

To some people, this act was just kinky, but Masato knew better. He was worshipping his lover's most intimate flesh.

Chiyu finally opened his mouth, taking Masato in and felt the man attempt to gasp around his own cock.

Chiyu couldn't maneuver so well in this position but he loved the feeling, both giving and receiving pleasure all at once. He bucked his hips up as his cheeks hollowed.

Masato bobbed his head, gradually speeding up his movements. He felt Chiyu tense beneath him. In a moment of inspiration, he leaned off Chiyu, hand giving the final needed stimulation. Chiyu leaned off Masato to cry out his name as he coated that beautiful face. He could imagine Masato's face being covered in white and came harder, moaning louder and coating Masato more.

When he was spent, Chiyu reached his head back up and sucked harder, determined to give back pleasure like he had just received. Finally, he felt Masato tighten and moved his head back. Masato screamed loudly as he emptied onto Chiyu's face, a sweet sacrament.

When he was done, Masato crawled up beside Chiyu. They both affectionately nuzzled, smearing themselves all over each other, giggling as they licked each other clean.

"I love you so much" Masato snuggled Chiyu.

"I love you too" Chiyu hugged him back. "Now, let's get back to the tent before it starts to get cold."

The men stood up and walked back, carrying their clothes, as if afraid putting them on might break some kind of spell, ruin the perfect tranquility.

They walked hand-in-hand, the silence punctuated occasionally by yawns from Masato.

Upon reaching the tent, Chiyu suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him and both men crawled into the sleeping bag they were to share, still not bothering with clothes.

Snuggling close, they shared one last, tender kiss, before giving into the sleep, smiling as they rested in each other's arms.


End file.
